


Prologue

by PhoenixSavant



Series: Jumin's Story [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Prologue, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSavant/pseuds/PhoenixSavant
Summary: Mystic Messenger prologue, Deep Route, going to Jumin's route.





	1. Chapter 1

                Jumin traced his fingers through Elizabeth the 3rd’s hair and sighed at the RFA chat.  Once again, Yoosung had failed his finals.  “That young man needs someone to be an example, Elizabeth.  He needs someone to give him some motivation and remind him where he’s going in life.” 

                Elizabeth looked up with sleepy, blue eyes and chirped softly at her owner.

                “Yes, perhaps it will have to be me,” he responded.  Tapping rapidly on his phone, he reminded Yoosung that he needed to mind his GPA if he wanted that internship.

                Almost immediately, Jumin regretted his decision to make such a comment in the open chat instead of privately.  Zen jumped right in to try to take a swing at him.  “Do you see this arrogance, Elizabeth?  He just accused me of nepotism!” 

                Suddenly, Jumin froze in the middle of typing a message to explain the difference between recruiting and nepotism.  Seven had just announced that someone entered the chat!  Scrolling back, he looked to the telltale notification of someone entering, but saw nothing.  He looked at the listing of people and saw a new name, one he did not know. 

                **“MC…?”** he asked in the chat.

                The others became frantic when Seven announced the intruder to be a hacker, but the new person remained silent.

                “Alright then, a direct approach.  Please excuse me, Elizabeth.  I must handle this situation immediately.”  He gave the white cat beside him a regretful look before turning his attention back to his phone. 

                **“Who are you? Reveal yourself.  Hey, Assistant Kang.”** he typed.  Hopefully his assistant hadn’t gone to bed yet.  Ah, good, she was still there.

                **“Why is there a stranger in our chatroom?”** he asked.  The instant he sent the question he wondered why he was asking her.  She wouldn’t likely know. 

                To his complete surprise, the new person finally spoke.  One simple word.  “Hello.” 

                As the others continued their panic, he and Assistant Kang tried to understand how a stranger got into the secured app.  There wasn’t time to make much progress before Seven dropped the news that stopped Jumin’s world.

                The newcomer was in Rika’s apartment.  The secure, top secret location from which the charismatic leader of the RFA had worked.  The hidden home of his dear friend, and this stranger was there.  Ignoring the sudden chill that passed over his heart like a shadow crossing the moon, he clenched his jaw and typed again.

                **“Quit shitting around.  MC… Who are you?  Reveal yourself, stranger.  If you do not reveal yourself you will pay.”**

                He couldn’t believe his hands were trembling as he typed.  Someone was in the apartment belonging to his friend, his dead friend.  Her apartment, though he didn’t know its location, was like a shrine in his heart.  His anger at this violation simmered even as he struggled to maintain his control and think his way through this startling moment. 

                The others instantly became distracted, discussing whether Zen were famous or not.  The actor had some measure of popularity.  Why anyone needed to discuss such an abundantly clear fact was beyond Jumin’s comprehension.  That they seemed to feel the need to do it right now irritated Jumin.

                **“Hey.  Don’t get distracted.”** he reminded the younger men.  He followed it with the simplest question he could for their abrupt visitor.   **“Who are you?  Reveal yourself right now.”**

 **“I am MC.  Who are you all and what is this place?”**  

                Jumin blinked as the innocent seeming question appeared before him.  He didn’t trust whoever was typing it, but it was so simple that his anger stumbled in its course.

                Despite Jumin warning everyone not to, Zen began introducing himself.  Considering how strongly he responded to MC’s question, it only made sense that Zen would react almost instantly.  He watched as the conversation continued.  Seven and then Yoosung introduced themselves.

                “Gah!  Elizabeth, that Seven just revealed my identity, without consent!”  Jumin reprimanded Seven in the chat as he muttered his discontent to his companion.  “And now he’s telling… oh, this is not acceptable!  That idiot has just shared a picture of you and I!  He has no concept or appreciation for privacy, my dear.  I apologize.  I should have protected you better.”

                Thankfully, Jaehee pulled the room back on track again, suggesting that the stranger among them be handled before continuing other discussions.  It was good that Jaehee was logged in tonight.  She was one of the few people who could be depended on for sensible action in a crisis.

                “Well, that clears up one thing, Elizabeth the 3rd.  This strange person seems to have been chatting online with a stranger who directed them to the apartment.”  Jumin clicked his tongue in disapproval as he typed in, **“How naive.”**

                The conversation continued and MC revealed that this “Unknown” character had given the password to unlock the door.  “Elizabeth, this is disturbing news.  I think this person, MC, has been dragged into contact with us.”  His had fell back to the comfort of stroking the long hair.  “If that is the case…” his words trailed off as he considered the ramifications. 

                Jaehee spoke his thoughts for him, suggesting that someone call V.  He needed to be informed of this event.  By the time Jumin was able to offer to call, Seven was already doing it. 

                While they waited, MC asked what the chat room was for.  Jumin quickly advised everyone against sharing information until having spoken to V first.  It was still too odd that this person was in Rika’s old apartment.  To his knowledge, only V and possibly Seven knew its location.  So how had MC, or rather the “Unknown” person, located it?  And for what possible purpose was MC sent there?

                Finally, V arrived in the chat.  Jumin felt less tense instantly.  Surely V would have a solution. 

                A few moments later, Jumin choked on his wine.  V had just invited MC to join the RFA!  What could his friend be thinking?  This would not do.  He voiced his objection, only to be over-ridden.  V was being unusually stubborn tonight.  Jumin wondered what he was up to, but ultimately decided to trust V and follow his lead.  Clearly the mint-haired man had a plan in mind.

                The role of coordinator was offered, and it did not go unnoticed by Jumin that MC asked about the good causes the RFA served instead of asking about the parties.  Once V left, Jumin asked MC directly, “MC, will you join RFA?”

                A slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as she answered rapidly in the affirmative.  He was not displeased by people who could be decisive.  Still, his parting words were, **“We’ll see how you do.”**

                As Jumin left his glass in the kitchen and made his way to bed, he couldn’t understand why he’d said something so distant, and once more wondered, was she, MC, in danger?  If she were, could he do anything about it?


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin finds the surprise addition to the RFA is on his mind quite a bit.

             Jumin scoffed to himself as he prepared for bed.  Zen had made a proper fool of himself. Yoosung could be somewhat excused, given his age and lack of life experience.  Zen should have known better than to throw himself at the newcomer though. For all that went, Seven wasn’t exactly reserved either.  

               “I wonder if I should speak to them, Elizabeth,” he murmured to the sleek, white body at the foot of his bed.  He sat beside her.  “This is all very strange and possibly dangerous.  They should exercise a little caution.”

               “Mrow?”

               “Hmm, you’re right.  We won’t find out anything by being too distant. There should be a balance, as in all things.  Still, don’t you agree this is highly unusual?  What could it mean that she is in Rika’s apartment, and how do we determine if she’s a friend or a threat?”

               Elizabeth purred, stretched, and closed her eyes.

               “Yes, rest first, and then we shall have answers. You’re quite right.”  He reached to turn out his light but was stopped by the sudden ringing of his phone.  He picked it up, expecting Assistant Kang, and was surprised to see MC’s name on the display instead.  

               Surprised, but curious, he answered the call. “Jumin Han speaking.”

               “This is MC.”

               “My phone has caller ID.  But I like the fact that you identified yourself.  So, to what do I owe this call?”  His own words of caution echoed through his thoughts. He must be careful not to betray any information to this stranger while drawing out whatever he could about her.

               When she said she was just wondering what he was doing, he felt vaguely annoyed.  Who called someone they did not know, had not properly met, after midnight?  He spoke calmly, but clearly, putting her in her place and ensuring that she would understand that he was not someone who would take such calls in the future.

               She apologized almost instantly, and he felt bad for basically having scolded another adult. _“I should say something positive to her,”_ he thought.  “I admire your courage,” was the best he could find to say about the bold stranger on the phone.  Yet, habit was a stronger force than even Jumin Han, and he reverted immediately to reminding her not to call unless there was an emergency.

                _“That is not how to give feedback.  I just did it in reverse.  I must resolve this,”_ his thoughts demanded of him.  He added on, “Oh, however, I hope you are not foolish enough to not call me during an emergency just because I said this.”  

“ _Have I become the robot they accuse me of being?”_ he wondered.  

Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try to be a little more friendly.  If MC had been duped into entering Rika’s apartment, she might be feeling frightened right now.  Perhaps she had called just to hear another voice, and why wouldn’t she call him before the others?  With compassion now guiding him, Jumin quickly made up something to say.  “I was thinking about what to do with this wallpaper,” he explained.  “Striped wallpapers are better…”  He explained how stripes can be better at calming people when they are uneasy, hoping that it might give MC an idea for easing her nerves.  Considering that the walls at Rika’s apartment might not have stripes, he offered to have the wallpaper changed for her.  

 _“Yes, I think that will do for now.  If MC follows my suggestion, she’ll find something with stripes to look at so that she can feel calmer,”_ he smiled to himself, glad to have had something worthwhile to offer.  “Don’t stay up too late,” he said gently.  “Now good night.”  

The call ended, he placed the phone back on his nightstand and turned out the light.  “Come to bed, Elizabeth,” he called to the dark room.  

The softness of Elizabeth’s hair brushed against his arm before she leaned against him, laying as she did every night.  She purred softly again, a sound that always ensured sleep would come quickly for him.  Tonight, however, his mind replayed a sound he’d heard, a clear note in the cacophony of his life.

_“I am MC.”_

Morning

               Jumin readied himself for work, following his usual routine.  Each step served the purpose of preparing him physically and mentally for the long hours he would work.  He enjoyed routine, thrived on it even, finding an almost spiritual peace in the series of small rituals.

               This morning, though, the routine was disrupted by thoughts of MC’s sudden appearance and the surprise phone call late at night.  He showered and wondered if she’d rested well in the strange surroundings at Rika’s apartment.  He ate breakfast and wondered if she had anything to eat.  He dressed and wondered whether he should check on her.

               While feeding Elizabeth, he took out his phone and opened the app.  Zen was already in the chat, and it seemed that MC had been through a few times.  It seemed Yoosung had spoken before playing LOLOL again, and Assistant Kang had made sure to impart some words of wisdom regarding the role of part coordinator.  Zen had, of course, flirted with her, taking the opportunity to see how much MC thought of him and complaining about not having a girlfriend.  Yoosung had then complained about the same.

               “With those two around, she’s going to take off and we’ll never solve the mystery,” he said to Elizabeth.  He shook his head at their desperation.  “I can’t imagine what MC must be thinking of all of us after their performances.”

               Suddenly, the phone flickered, drawing his eyes back to the chat.  MC had arrived.  

                **“Jumin, don’t you have to go to work?”** MC asked.

                _“Hmm, she is perhaps more aware of the realities of life than I imagined her to be,”_ he considered.   **“I was about to,”** he typed.

               Zen annoyed him, though, and so he resorted to the one thing he knew would make the actor complain.  He posted a picture of Elizabeth.

               MC’s immediate reaction, **“Wow! So pretty!”** brought a smile to Jumin’s face.  Of course Elizabeth was pretty.  It was nice to see someone else – someone other than Seven – admit it.  

               Zen, however, was not about to allow Jumin to speak of Elizabeth without interrupting.  When he read Zen’s words about how Jumin treated his employees, he responded by trying to explain that when there’s a business relationship, you don’t expect affection in it.  It’s business and nothing more.

                **“Isn’t it natural to just work as much as you get paid?”** MC asked.

                _“Oh, good for her!  So few people truly grasp this simple concept!”_

 **“That is correct,”** he replied.

               “Elizabeth, dearest, I do think that Zen says some of these things just to have something negative to say about me,” he commented. With a smirk he typed back, **“They should be honored to be my slaves.  They are probably tears of joy.”**

Jumin coughed in surprise at MC’s response.  

                **“I’m pretty sure it’s tears of joy +_+”**

               “Oh, this could be quite entertaining, Elizabeth. It seems MC understands my sense of humor!”  He chuckled audibly as he responded, pressing the joke forward, just to see what she would do.

               Zen made it impossible for the playfulness to carry forward and Jumin left the chat, still smiling.  MC found Elizabeth attractive – which meant she could see clearly. But she’d joined in on his joke and encouraged it.  Had that been deliberate?  He would have to find out.

               Looking at the clock, he realized his driver was late. With a sigh, he called and found out there had been an accident.  Driver Kim was nearby, but unable to get through.  Well, such things do happen at times.

               With nothing else to do, he sent a message to MC, attempting to complete his original goal and check on her well-being.

                **“Did you have breakfast yet?”** he asked.

               Her response did not answer the question but instead commented on how well he took care of himself.  Finding it odd, he answered, **“Isn’t it expected?”**

               Seeing that she was in the chat room again, he returned there.  He sighed as if someone had just spilled paint on his floors.  Seven was in the chat.

               Seven was not perhaps Jumin’s favorite person. He was a menace where Elizabeth’s safety was concerned.  At least he could speak freely about Elizabeth, and cats in general, when Seven was present.  When MC again expressed appreciation for Elizabeth’s beauty, Jumin smiled.  

               Somehow the conversation switched to Seven’s work. It seemed to Jumin that MC became quieter, as if avoiding interacting with Seven. He tried to suggest that she could trust Seven, but when the hacker started talking about returning to Jumin’s home, he couldn’t help but deliver strict warnings.  He liked the young man, but he didn’t trust him not to make trouble. _“Not that I think this way without reason.”_ He wondered if MC would take his advice, or if he should deliver a stronger warning.

               Before he could decide, a knock at the door alerted him to the arrival of Driver Kim.  Bidding farewell to MC, Jumin once more left the chat and turned to face the day, for which he was now late.  As soon as he was in the car though, he found himself sending another message to MC. This time, she agreed even privately that cats were the best animals.  She must mean it, and no one who appreciated cats could be bad.

                **“I’m glad to meet a friend,”** he replied sincerely, deciding that whatever else was happening, MC was now a friend, at the least a fellow lover of feline grace and beauty.

Midday

               His day at the office dragged more than usual. As his lunch hour arrived, he checked the chat.  He’d been thinking about MC all morning, dissatisfied that they’d had to break off their conversation.  It was so rare to find someone who truly appreciated cats, and the prospect of finally knowing someone else who felt as he did was exhilarating.

               Opening the RFA chat again, Jumin scanned over the logs.  Yoosung had complained about V again. He frowned.  “I must find a way to get him over this fixation,” he murmured to his empty office.  

He saw that Jaehee had also spoken to MC about the party.  It was commendable that his assistant showed interest in assuring MC had a clear concept of what to do for the party, even if she should have been working on the reports for his meeting tomorrow morning. Still, it was good to see that MC seemed to be taking her new position seriously.  He appreciated people who could handle tasks with competence.

                **“Hello, Jumin.”** MC’s message chimed brightly, and Jumin’s lips tugged into a thoughtful smile.  This would make his quiet meal alone much nicer, having her to talk to.  He returned the greeting and congratulated her again on joining

                **“It’s easy to enter, but leaving won’t be so easy.”**  Jumin frowned at himself as soon as he sent the message.   _“That will sound threatening.  Why did I say that to her?”_  

               Thankfully she didn’t seem to take it as a threat, only asking him why.  He tried to think quickly, but only managed to add that MC was in Rika’s apartment with all the confidential information around.  With a groan, Jumin changed his approach.  Why was he so clumsy when speaking to this person?  Was it just because she was new?

                **“I hope that you’ll take on the task and continue her work without any trouble,”** he concluded.

                **“Don’t worry.  I’ll do a good job,”** she replied.

“Confidence in her abilities,” he mused.  “I hope she’s not over-confident.”  His fingers froze as he sent a message without thinking.   **“If you do a good job…”** Blinking at the screen on his phone, Jumin realized that he’d been about to type in something about meeting her. He backed out the message and added, **“We’ll get to host parties again. Don’t you want to make memories you’ll never forget?”**  

**“I’d like to do it with you, Jumin.”**

His fork froze halfway to his mouth.  His eyes widened and he sucked in air suddenly.  “No, that can’t be what she means. She hasn’t even met me.  She must have misspoken.”  He calmed his suddenly racing heartbeat before replying, thankful for the protective veil of the chat room where no one could see any response but the one he crafted.  

A glance at the clock on his desk revealed that his lunch hour was rapidly drawing to a close.  If he were to finish his meal properly, he would need to put the phone down.  His nutritionist had cautioned him many times that he needed to allow himself the eat his meals without work or other distractions so that his body could process the food at maximum capacity.  

It didn’t seem right to simply bow out though, so he explained quickly that he would be too busy to be in the chat much, but Jaehee was able to help in his absence.  Placing the phone with the screen down, he took up his fork again.

_…with you, Jumin_

The words rolled through his mind like a stray breeze, stirring places within the mind of Jumin Han that had been disused for so long, they seemed overgrown with cobwebs.  He didn’t taste the rest of his meal and drank far more water than usual. For some reason, his throat kept feeling very tight.  

Evening

Had there ever been a longer day?  Despite leaving for the office late, and closing the door behind him as he turned for home at a reasonable hour, the day had crawled by.  As Driver Kim pulled the car into traffic, Jumin tugged his tie loose with a heavy sigh.

“There’s been an accident, sir.  I apologize, but we’ll be a bit delayed getting you home tonight.”  

“These things happen,” Jumin answered.  “Please keep me posted if there is any additional delay.”

Driver Kim nodded and slid the glass partition closed.

Alone in the silence of his car, Jumin found his phone and checked over the notifications.  On impulse, he opened the RFA app and called MC.  He hadn’t spoken to her since lunch and wasn’t up to the chat room, but he wanted to check on her all the same.  

He greeted her politely and offered to take a single question from her, expecting her to have at least one to ask about the RFA or the party.  

“How does my voice sound?” MC asked.

Jumin paused, startled at the unexpected query.  He smiled, amused at the idea of being asked to review the voice of a stranger.  “… Speak again, slowly,” he instructed.

“Ju-min Han,” MC said, slowly, her voice soft as it drew goosebumps across his arms.

He fought back a cough as he replied.  “I didn’t expect you to say my name.  You’re quite bold for a newcomer.  That was a bit of a surprise.”  Words tumbled from his lips into the phone as he pulled the first two buttons of his shirt loose.  It was terribly stuffy in the car today.  Had Driver Kim neglected to turn on the air?  

Jumin reigned in his rambling about meetings to add in the answer to the question he’d been asked, expressing that MC’s voice was as nice as Elizabeth’s.  He shook his head at himself.  What an odd thing to say.  It was true, but even so…

“What are you doing?” MC asked.

This was another unexpected moment from the new RFA member.  Jumin wasn’t used to people continuing to ask questions after he’d stated that he would only take one.  Taken aback he agreed to answer the second question, but cautioned that he would not allow such liberties again.

Having mentioned that MC’s voice was as nice as Elizabeth’s, Jumin found himself missing his furry companion and expressed that he was anxious to get home to see her.

“You talk as if your cat is a person,” MC remarked.

“Of course.  Who else do you think I’d treasure so much other than her?” he asked while noting that MC’s voice held no trace of judgement against him for caring so much about Elizabeth.  With that consideration, he offered to continue the conversation.

MC asked how old he was, if he was the oldest in the RFA, both simple questions he answered easily.  Her voice was more than good, it was quite entrancing if he were to be honest.  It wouldn’t do to tell her so, not yet, but he found himself relaxing as they spoke.

Before he knew it, Driver Kim stopped the car and a glance out the window showed that he’d arrived home.  As he began to end the call, MC stated that she wished they could continue speaking, and he found himself feeling similarly.  “I’ll call you when I have time,” he promised, hanging up his phone as Driver Kim opened the door.  

“I am home, Elizabeth,” he called, slipping his shoes off.  He felt an unusually pleased smile at the sound of his cat’s voice, calling to him before she appeared from the bedroom.  “Hello, my dear.  Have you had a good day?”

“Mrow,” she answered, butting her head against his extended palm.  

“I have heard a voice that is almost as nice as yours today,” he informed her.  “Yours is still better, I can assure you with confidence, but it has surprised me.”  With a scratch behind the ears, he rose.  “Let’s get your brush, little one.”  

This was one of the best parts of the day for Jumin.  Drawing the brush through Elizabeth’s soft hair, exactly ten strokes on every side to ensure a healthy coat and skin, soothed even the deepest stresses away.  She purred gently beneath his touch.  It was as if her contentment spread through him, and he welcomed it.  

With Elizabeth brushed, Jumin turned to his dinner.  He chuckled when Elizabeth followed his evening grooming by jumping into the chair nearest him and bathing herself thoroughly.  “I never do it quite so well as you, is that it?” he asked in amusement.  

Evening settled softly over the city, turning the skies to a rainbow of gold and lavender.  Jumin opened his phone and saw new emails waiting for responses from the office. With a groan, he skipped past the notifications and opened the RFA chat.  As he hoped, MC was there.  So was Zen, and Jumin rolled his eyes.  

 **“Do you even know what sentimental means?”** he asked.  The following emoji made clear that the actor didn’t truly know the meaning of the word, as Jumin suspected.  

“I should probably feel bad about this,” he commented to Elizabeth as she settled her back against his thigh.  “But honestly, Zen just responds so easily to everything.  I can’t seem to resist the urge.”

 **“It’s because of MC,”** Jumin sent. Then he added, **“Usually Zen is busy annoying me.”**

With a smirk, he saw Zen begin to react.  It was just too easy to tease him.  

 **“Is it good that I’m here with you guys?”** MC asked.

 **“Time will tell the net profit,”** Jumin answered, calmly calculating his words to prod Zen further.

**“If MC can’t handle Rika’s work very well, then she’s good for nothing.  Just like Zen.”**

He expected, having spoken to her and trusting his ability to read people, MC would know he didn’t think poorly of her.  Whether she’d understand he was only tormenting Zen or not, he was unsure, but he didn’t want her to think he had a bad opinion of her.  

 **“I first intend to try my best,”** MC assured the two men.

 **“I wonder if MC will do well…?”** Jumin mused.  He hoped she would.  That would mean having the parties to add a sense of meaning beyond C&R to his life, and a chance to meet her in person.  He wondered if she was as easy to look at as her voice had been to listen to.

**“If I try my best, then everything will be good.”**

**“I like the answer.”**  Jumin smiled warmly at her determined and confident response.  

Zen announced he had to go and meet with his director and Jumin noticed that Elizabeth had begun to give him signals that she was ready for her dinner.

 **“I should go and provide Elizabeth her meal,”** he explained.

**“Tell your cat hello, Jumin.”**

MC’s words made him blink in mild confusion.  She hadn’t met Elizabeth, so would it do any good to pass the greeting along?  He glanced down at the sleek, white body beside him.

**“Hmm.  I’m not making any promises, but I’ll try.”**

Jumin stretched as he stood, calling Elizabeth to her dinner.  He lowered her bowl to the feeding mat and paused. “I know you haven’t met her, but MC has asked that I tell you hello.  I feel you’ll meet her someday though, so perhaps you’d like to know that she’s already considerate in regard to you.”  

Elizabeth sniffed delicately at her food and looked up as Jumin spoke.  “Mau,” she remarked calmly before beginning to eat.

“Hmm, you’re… you’re welcome.  I wasn’t sure if you’d appreciate being greeted so by a stranger.  I’m happy it pleases you.”  

No sooner had Jumin cleared away Elizabeth’s dish than his phone rang.  MC was calling him?  He smiled and answered the call, being free at the moment.  He was unprepared for MC to ask whether he’d had dinner or not.  It was not often that anyone thought to ask him about his meals. Still, as she had taken time to call and ask, it was probably best that he make a suggestion for her own meal. With a glance at the freshly washed dish, he recommended salmon, because Elizabeth enjoyed it so much.  

“If your palate is just as sophisticated, I’m sure you and I will make fine meal partners,” he commented.  “ _Why did I say that?  She’ll think I’m asking her to dinner!”_

Seeking an escape, he explained that this was his personal break time and that he didn’t usually take calls at this hour.  He ended the call, shaking his head at himself.  He’d been polite enough with her, but again he’d offered more than he intended.  “I shall merely have to be more aware when speaking to her.  My place is only to watch over her and ensure she has what she needs to manage the invitation process for a party, should V decide we will have one.”  

His mind wandered back to the point he’d made in the chat, that if there was no party, there would be no reason to have her with the RFA and she would likely be removed from the app.  The thought made him frown, though he wasn’t sure why, aside from his own – admittedly unusual – curiosity.

Feeling restless, Jumin decided to go to the gym.  It was not his usual time for exercise, but he knew that the physical exertion would calm his mind again.  As the treadmill rolled its track beneath his feet, he let his thoughts roam freely.  

That V had allowed a stranger, someone who shouldn’t have had access to the RFA app, to remain among them was odd.  He hadn’t answered Jumin’s questions, nor had he called.  All he’d done was ask Jumin to watch over the newcomer. _“To what end?”_  

Though generally considered distant, Jumin was not a cold man.  It seemed cruel to offer friendship and inclusion to someone while also leaving the possibility of removing all of that at a moment’s notice.  Besides, wouldn’t it be better for the RFA to hold the parties if it were determined that MC was no threat to the group or its members?  Truth be told, he had missed the excitement and the activity that came with the extravagant gatherings.  Most parties he attended left him wishing only to be left at home for days, but the RFA parties were different.  

 _“Then what I need to do is ensure that we do hold parties again.  If I do that, there won’t be a reason to remove MC, she will have us as friends and we will have our purpose again.”_  He stepped off the treadmill and called the only person he knew who might object strongly enough to sway V against the idea.

After the third call went to voicemail, Jumin frowned.  Jaehee did not typically avoid his calls.  This was bothersome.  Not that he minded not having to hear the voice that was so tied to the office, but he needed to be certain that she was on board.

Returning to his penthouse, Jumin showered and opened the app again.  He’d been in the chat room more today than in recent months, but now he had a mission.  Now he was intent on securing MC’s position in the RFA.  

Thankfully, his assistant was in the chat, as was MC.  Before he could raise the question, Jaehee asked if he’d called earlier.  Taking the opening he asked, **“I was curious if anyone was against hosting the party again.  The person most likely to be against it is Assistant Kang.”**

 **“Why would Jaehee be against it?”** MC questioned.

With a chuckle, Jumin typed, **“Because she doesn’t want to work.”**

As the teasing continued, much to Jaehee’s obvious exasperation, Jumin pressed her for confirmation about the party. He laughed openly at her reason for supporting the parties though, reading her comment that his performance was best when they’d been holding parties.  While it was true he’d used the opportunities afforded to create new connections for C&R, he never exactly “gave up” on cat-related projects.  How little she knew that he had managed several deals to help his projects come to fruition thanks to the parties.

He let her keep her ideas about what he did with his time.  Thinking about the cat-related ventures reminded him, he needed to leave Elizabeth with Jaehee again.  Sadly, he needed to leave town for a business trip.  Just as he’d alerted Jaehee, his father began calling.

To MC he said, **“We will talk later.”** He took his father’s call quickly, relieved that he could count on Jaehee to support keeping MC in the RFA.  

Jumin and his father were fairly close, as father and son relationships went.  Though his father owned C&R, these evening calls were rarely about business. It was his father who had taught him to take time away from work in the evenings and to relax and enjoy life instead of never pausing.  Their conversation went much longer than usual, and by the time it ended, Jumin was itching for a shower.  He turned his phone off to avoid interruption for the rest of the evening and set about cleaning up and preparing for bed.  He would have broken sleep tonight, having to leave early for his trip, and needed to be sure that what sleep he could get would be restful.

As he settled in, Jumin hummed softly to himself and Elizabeth.  He was in high spirits tonight, despite the impending business trip.  Elizabeth was with him, MC was part of the RFA and he’d secured the most important ally in keeping her there.  Anyone who genuinely appreciated cats was worth keeping around.


	3. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1, Deep Route, going to Jumin's Route

                Jumin scoffed to himself as he prepared for bed.  Zen had made a proper fool of himself.  Yoosung could be somewhat excused, given his age and lack of life experience.  Zen should have known better than to throw himself at the newcomer though.  For all that went, Seven wasn’t exactly reserved either. 

                “I wonder if I should speak to them, Elizabeth,” he murmured to the sleek, white body at the foot of his bed.  He sat beside her.  “This is all very strange and possibly dangerous.  They should exercise a little caution.”

                “Mrow?”

                “Hmm, you’re right.  We won’t find out anything by being too distant. There should be a balance, as in all things.  Still, don’t you agree this is highly unusual?  What could it mean that she is in Rika’s apartment, and how do we determine if she’s a friend or a threat?”

                Elizabeth purred, stretched, and closed her eyes.

                “Yes, rest first, and then we shall have answers.  You’re quite right.”  He reached to turn out his light but was stopped by the sudden ringing of his phone.  He picked it up, expecting Assistant Kang, and was surprised to see MC’s name on the display instead. 

                Surprised, but curious, he answered the call.  “Jumin Han speaking.”

                “This is MC.”

                “My phone has caller ID.  But I like the fact that you identified yourself.  So, to what do I owe this call?”  His own words of caution echoed through his thoughts.  He must be careful not to betray any information to this stranger while drawing out whatever he could about her.

                When she said she was just wondering what he was doing, he felt vaguely annoyed.  Who called someone they did not know, had not properly met, after midnight?  He spoke calmly, but clearly, putting her in her place and ensuring that she would understand that he was not someone who would take such calls in the future.

                She apologized almost instantly, and he felt bad for basically having scolded another adult.  _“I should say something positive to her,”_ he thought.  “I admire your courage,” was the best he could find to say about the bold stranger on the phone.  Yet, habit was a stronger force than even Jumin Han, and he reverted immediately to reminding her not to call unless there was an emergency.

                _“That is not how to give feedback.  I just did it in reverse.  I must resolve this,”_ his thoughts demanded of him.  He added on, “Oh, however, I hope you are not foolish enough to not call me during an emergency just because I said this.” 

“ _Have I become the robot they accuse me of being?”_ he wondered. 

Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try to be a little more friendly.  If MC had been duped into entering Rika’s apartment, she might be feeling frightened right now.  Perhaps she had called just to hear another voice, and why wouldn’t she call him before the others?  With compassion now guiding him, Jumin quickly made up something to say.  “I was thinking about what to do with this wallpaper,” he explained.  “Striped wallpapers are better…”  He explained how stripes can be better at calming people when they are uneasy, hoping that it might give MC an idea for easing her nerves.  Considering that the walls at Rika’s apartment might not have stripes, he offered to have the wallpaper changed for her. 

 _“Yes, I think that will do for now.  If MC follows my suggestion, she’ll find something with stripes to look at so that she can feel calmer,”_ he smiled to himself, glad to have had something worthwhile to offer.  “Don’t stay up too late,” he said gently.  “Now good night.” 

The call ended, he placed the phone back on his nightstand and turned out the light.  “Come to bed, Elizabeth,” he called to the dark room. 

The softness of Elizabeth’s hair brushed against his arm before she leaned against him, laying as she did every night.  She purred softly again, a sound that always ensured sleep would come quickly for him.  Tonight, however, his mind replayed a sound he’d heard, a clear note in the cacophony of his life.

_“I am MC.”_

 

Morning

                Jumin readied himself for work, following his usual routine.  Each step served the purpose of preparing him physically and mentally for the long hours he would work.  He enjoyed routine, thrived on it even, finding an almost spiritual peace in the series of small rituals.

                This morning, though, the routine was disrupted by thoughts of MC’s sudden appearance and the surprise phone call late at night.  He showered and wondered if she’d rested well in the strange surroundings at Rika’s apartment.  He ate breakfast and wondered if she had anything to eat.  He dressed and wondered whether he should check on her.

                While feeding Elizabeth, he took out his phone and opened the app.  Zen was already in the chat, and it seemed that MC had been through a few times.  It seemed Yoosung had spoken before playing LOLOL again, and Assistant Kang had made sure to impart some words of wisdom regarding the role of part coordinator.  Zen had, of course, flirted with her, taking the opportunity to see how much MC thought of him and complaining about not having a girlfriend.  Yoosung had then complained about the same.

                “With those two around, she’s going to take off and we’ll never solve the mystery,” he said to Elizabeth.  He shook his head at their desperation.  “I can’t imagine what MC must be thinking of all of us after their performances.”

                Suddenly, the phone flickered, drawing his eyes back to the chat.  MC had arrived. 

                **“Jumin, don’t you have to go to work?”** MC asked.

                _“Hmm, she is perhaps more aware of the realities of life than I imagined her to be,”_ he considered.  **“I was about to,”** he typed.

                Zen annoyed him, though, and so he resorted to the one thing he knew would make the actor complain.  He posted a picture of Elizabeth.

                MC’s immediate reaction, **“Wow! So pretty!”** brought a smile to Jumin’s face.  Of course Elizabeth was pretty.  It was nice to see someone else – someone other than Seven – admit it. 

                Zen, however, was not about to allow Jumin to speak of Elizabeth without interrupting.  When he read Zen’s words about how Jumin treated his employees, he responded by trying to explain that when there’s a business relationship, you don’t expect affection in it.  It’s business and nothing more.

                **“Isn’t it natural to just work as much as you get paid?”** MC asked.

                _“Oh, good for her!  So few people truly grasp this simple concept!”_

 **“That is correct,”** he replied.

                “Elizabeth, dearest, I do think that Zen says some of these things just to have something negative to say about me,” he commented.  With a smirk he typed back, **“They should be honored to be my slaves.  They are probably tears of joy.”**

Jumin coughed in surprise at MC’s response. 

                **“I’m pretty sure it’s tears of joy +_+”**

                “Oh, this could be quite entertaining, Elizabeth.  It seems MC understands my sense of humor!”  He chuckled audibly as he responded, pressing the joke forward, just to see what she would do.

                Zen made it impossible for the playfulness to carry forward and Jumin left the chat, still smiling.  MC found Elizabeth attractive – which meant she could see clearly.  But she’d joined in on his joke and encouraged it.  Had that been deliberate?  He would have to find out.

                Looking at the clock, he realized his driver was late.  With a sigh, he called and found out there had been an accident.  Driver Kim was nearby, but unable to get through.  Well, such things do happen at times.

                With nothing else to do, he sent a message to MC, attempting to complete his original goal and check on her well-being.

                **“Did you have breakfast yet?”** he asked.

                Her response did not answer the question but instead commented on how well he took care of himself.  Finding it odd, he answered, **“Isn’t it expected?”**

                Seeing that she was in the chat room again, he returned there.  He sighed as if someone had just spilled paint on his floors.  Seven was in the chat.

                Seven was not perhaps Jumin’s favorite person.  He was a menace where Elizabeth’s safety was concerned.  At least he could speak freely about Elizabeth, and cats in general, when Seven was present.  When MC again expressed appreciation for Elizabeth’s beauty, Jumin smiled. 

                Somehow the conversation switched to Seven’s work.  It seemed to Jumin that MC became quieter, as if avoiding interacting with Seven.  He tried to suggest that she could trust Seven, but when the hacker started talking about returning to Jumin’s home, he couldn’t help but deliver strict warnings.  He liked the young man, but he didn’t trust him not to make trouble.  _“Not that I think this way without reason.”_ He wondered if MC would take his advice, or if he should deliver a stronger warning.

                Before he could decide, a knock at the door alerted him to the arrival of Driver Kim.  Bidding farewell to MC, Jumin once more left the chat and turned to face the day, for which he was now late.  As soon as he was in the car though, he found himself sending another message to MC.  This time, she agreed even privately that cats were the best animals.  She must mean it, and no one who appreciated cats could be bad.

                **“I’m glad to meet a friend,”** he replied sincerely, deciding that whatever else was happening, MC was now a friend, at the least a fellow lover of feline grace and beauty.

Midday

                His day at the office dragged more than usual.  As his lunch hour arrived, he checked the chat.  He’d been thinking about MC all morning, dissatisfied that they’d had to break off their conversation.  It was so rare to find someone who truly appreciated cats, and the prospect of finally knowing someone else who felt as he did was exhilarating.

                Opening the RFA chat again, Jumin scanned over the logs.  Yoosung had complained about V again.  He frowned.  “I must find a way to get him over this fixation,” he murmured to his empty office. 

He saw that Jaehee had also spoken to MC about the party.  It was commendable that his assistant showed interest in assuring MC had a clear concept of what to do for the party, even if she should have been working on the reports for his meeting tomorrow morning.  Still, it was good to see that MC seemed to be taking her new position seriously.  He appreciated people who could handle tasks with competence.

                **“Hello, Jumin.”** MC’s message chimed brightly, and Jumin’s lips tugged into a thoughtful smile.  This would make his quiet meal alone much nicer, having her to talk to.  He returned the greeting and congratulated her again on joining

                **“It’s easy to enter, but leaving won’t be so easy.”**   Jumin frowned at himself as soon as he sent the message.  _“That will sound threatening.  Why did I say that to her?”_  

                Thankfully she didn’t seem to take it as a threat, only asking him why.  He tried to think quickly, but only managed to add that MC was in Rika’s apartment with all the confidential information around.  With a groan, Jumin changed his approach.  Why was he so clumsy when speaking to this person?  Was it just because she was new?

                **“I hope that you’ll take on the task and continue her work without any trouble,”** he concluded.

                **“Don’t worry.  I’ll do a good job,”** she replied.

“Confidence in her abilities,” he mused.  “I hope she’s not over-confident.”  His fingers froze as he sent a message without thinking.  **“If you do a good job…”**   Blinking at the screen on his phone, Jumin realized that he’d been about to type in something about meeting her.  He backed out the message and added, **“We’ll get to host parties again.  Don’t you want to make memories you’ll never forget?”**  

**“I’d like to do it with you, Jumin.”**

His fork froze halfway to his mouth.  His eyes widened and he sucked in air suddenly.  “No, that can’t be what she means.  She hasn’t even met me.  She must have misspoken.”  He calmed his suddenly racing heartbeat before replying, thankful for the protective veil of the chat room where no one could see any response but the one he crafted. 

A glance at the clock on his desk revealed that his lunch hour was rapidly drawing to a close.  If he were to finish his meal properly, he would need to put the phone down.  His nutritionist had cautioned him many times that he needed to allow himself the eat his meals without work or other distractions so that his body could process the food at maximum capacity. 

It didn’t seem right to simply bow out though, so he explained quickly that he would be too busy to be in the chat much, but Jaehee was able to help in his absence.  Placing the phone with the screen down, he took up his fork again.

_…with you, Jumin_

The words rolled through his mind like a stray breeze, stirring places within the mind of Jumin Han that had been disused for so long, they seemed overgrown with cobwebs.  He didn’t taste the rest of his meal and drank far more water than usual.  For some reason, his throat kept feeling very tight. 

Evening

Had there ever been a longer day?  Despite leaving for the office late, and closing the door behind him as he turned for home at a reasonable hour, the day had crawled by.  As Driver Kim pulled the car into traffic, Jumin tugged his tie loose with a heavy sigh.

“There’s been an accident, sir.  I apologize, but we’ll be a bit delayed getting you home tonight.” 

“These things happen,” Jumin answered.  “Please keep me posted if there is any additional delay.”

Driver Kim nodded and slid the glass partition closed.

Alone in the silence of his car, Jumin found his phone and checked over the notifications.  On impulse, he opened the RFA app and called MC.  He hadn’t spoken to her since lunch and wasn’t up to the chat room, but he wanted to check on her all the same. 

He greeted her politely and offered to take a single question from her, expecting her to have at least one to ask about the RFA or the party. 

“How does my voice sound?” MC asked.

Jumin paused, startled at the unexpected query.  He smiled, amused at the idea of being asked to review the voice of a stranger.  “… Speak again, slowly,” he instructed.

“Ju-min Han,” MC said, slowly, her voice soft as it drew goosebumps across his arms.

He fought back a cough as he replied.  “I didn’t expect you to say my name.  You’re quite bold for a newcomer.  That was a bit of a surprise.”  Words tumbled from his lips into the phone as he pulled the first two buttons of his shirt loose.  It was terribly stuffy in the car today.  Had Driver Kim neglected to turn on the air? 

Jumin reigned in his rambling about meetings to add in the answer to the question he’d been asked, expressing that MC’s voice was as nice as Elizabeth’s.  He shook his head at himself.  What an odd thing to say.  It was true, but even so…

“What are you doing?” MC asked.

This was another unexpected moment from the new RFA member.  Jumin wasn’t used to people continuing to ask questions after he’d stated that he would only take one.  Taken aback he agreed to answer the second question, but cautioned that he would not allow such liberties again.

Having mentioned that MC’s voice was as nice as Elizabeth’s, Jumin found himself missing his furry companion and expressed that he was anxious to get home to see her.

“You talk as if your cat is a person,” MC remarked.

“Of course.  Who else do you think I’d treasure so much other than her?” he asked while noting that MC’s voice held no trace of judgement against him for caring so much about Elizabeth.  With that consideration, he offered to continue the conversation.

MC asked how old he was, if he was the oldest in the RFA, both simple questions he answered easily.  Her voice was more than good, it was quite entrancing if he were to be honest.  It wouldn’t do to tell her so, not yet, but he found himself relaxing as they spoke.

Before he knew it, Driver Kim stopped the car and a glance out the window showed that he’d arrived home.  As he began to end the call, MC stated that she wished they could continue speaking, and he found himself feeling similarly.  “I’ll call you when I have time,” he promised, hanging up his phone as Driver Kim opened the door. 

“I am home, Elizabeth,” he called, slipping his shoes off.  He felt an unusually pleased smile at the sound of his cat’s voice, calling to him before she appeared from the bedroom.  “Hello, my dear.  Have you had a good day?”

“Mrow,” she answered, butting her head against his extended palm. 

“I have heard a voice that is almost as nice as yours today,” he informed her.  “Yours is still better, I can assure you with confidence, but it has surprised me.”  With a scratch behind the ears, he rose.  “Let’s get your brush, little one.” 

This was one of the best parts of the day for Jumin.  Drawing the brush through Elizabeth’s soft hair, exactly ten strokes on every side to ensure a healthy coat and skin, soothed even the deepest stresses away.  She purred gently beneath his touch.  It was as if her contentment spread through him, and he welcomed it. 

With Elizabeth brushed, Jumin turned to his dinner.  He chuckled when Elizabeth followed his evening grooming by jumping into the chair nearest him and bathing herself thoroughly.  “I never do it quite so well as you, is that it?” he asked in amusement. 

Evening settled softly over the city, turning the skies to a rainbow of gold and lavender.  Jumin opened his phone and saw new emails waiting for responses from the office.  With a groan, he skipped past the notifications and opened the RFA chat.  As he hoped, MC was there.  So was Zen, and Jumin rolled his eyes. 

 **“Do you even know what sentimental means?”** he asked.  The following emoji made clear that the actor didn’t truly know the meaning of the word, as Jumin suspected. 

“I should probably feel bad about this,” he commented to Elizabeth as she settled her back against his thigh.  “But honestly, Zen just responds so easily to everything.  I can’t seem to resist the urge.”

 **“It’s because of MC,”** Jumin sent.  Then he added, **“Usually Zen is busy annoying me.”**

With a smirk, he saw Zen begin to react.  It was just too easy to tease him. 

 **“Is it good that I’m here with you guys?”** MC asked.

 **“Time will tell the net profit,”** Jumin answered, calmly calculating his words to prod Zen further.

**“If MC can’t handle Rika’s work very well, then she’s good for nothing. Just like Zen.”  **

He expected, having spoken to her and trusting his ability to read people, MC would know he didn’t think poorly of her.  Whether she’d understand he was only tormenting Zen or not, he was unsure, but he didn’t want her to think he had a bad opinion of her. 

 **“I first intend to try my best,”** MC assured the two men.

 **“I wonder if MC will do well…?”** Jumin mused.  He hoped she would.  That would mean having the parties to add a sense of meaning beyond C&R to his life, and a chance to meet her in person.  He wondered if she was as easy to look at as her voice had been to listen to.

**“If I try my best, then everything will be good.”**

**“I like the answer.”**   Jumin smiled warmly at her determined and confident response. 

Zen announced he had to go and meet with his director and Jumin noticed that Elizabeth had begun to give him signals that she was ready for her dinner. 

 **“I should go and provide Elizabeth her meal,”** he explained.

**“Tell your cat hello, Jumin.”**

MC’s words made him blink in mild confusion.  She hadn’t met Elizabeth, so would it do any good to pass the greeting along?  He glanced down at the sleek, white body beside him.

**“Hmm.  I’m not making any promises, but I’ll try.”**

Jumin stretched as he stood, calling Elizabeth to her dinner.  He lowered her bowl to the feeding mat and paused.  “I know you haven’t met her, but MC has asked that I tell you hello.  I feel you’ll meet her someday though, so perhaps you’d like to know that she’s already considerate in regard to you.” 

Elizabeth sniffed delicately at her food and looked up as Jumin spoke.  “Mau,” she remarked calmly before beginning to eat.

“Hmm, you’re… you’re welcome.  I wasn’t sure if you’d appreciate being greeted so by a stranger.  I’m happy it pleases you.” 

No sooner had Jumin cleared away Elizabeth’s dish than his phone rang.  MC was calling him?  He smiled and answered the call, being free at the moment.  He was unprepared for MC to ask whether he’d had dinner or not.  It was not often that anyone thought to ask him about his meals.  Still, as she had taken time to call and ask, it was probably best that he make a suggestion for her own meal.  With a glance at the freshly washed dish, he recommended salmon, because Elizabeth enjoyed it so much. 

“If your palate is just as sophisticated, I’m sure you and I will make fine meal partners,” he commented.  “ _Why did I say that?  She’ll think I’m asking her to dinner!”_

Seeking an escape, he explained that this was his personal break time and that he didn’t usually take calls at this hour.  He ended the call, shaking his head at himself.  He’d been polite enough with her, but again he’d offered more than he intended.  “I shall merely have to be more aware when speaking to her.  My place is only to watch over her and ensure she has what she needs to manage the invitation process for a party, should V decide we will have one.” 

His mind wandered back to the point he’d made in the chat, that if there was no party, there would be no reason to have her with the RFA and she would likely be removed from the app.  The thought made him frown, though he wasn’t sure why, aside from his own – admittedly unusual – curiosity.

Feeling restless, Jumin decided to go to the gym.  It was not his usual time for exercise, but he knew that the physical exertion would calm his mind again.  As the treadmill rolled its track beneath his feet, he let his thoughts roam freely. 

That V had allowed a stranger, someone who shouldn’t have had access to the RFA app, to remain among them was odd.  He hadn’t answered Jumin’s questions, nor had he called.  All he’d done was ask Jumin to watch over the newcomer.  _“To what end?”_  

Though generally considered distant, Jumin was not a cold man.  It seemed cruel to offer friendship and inclusion to someone while also leaving the possibility of removing all of that at a moment’s notice.  Besides, wouldn’t it be better for the RFA to hold the parties if it were determined that MC was no threat to the group or its members?  Truth be told, he had missed the excitement and the activity that came with the extravagant gatherings.  Most parties he attended left him wishing only to be left at home for days, but the RFA parties were different. 

 _“Then what I need to do is ensure that we do hold parties again.  If I do that, there won’t be a reason to remove MC, she will have us as friends and we will have our purpose again.”_   He stepped off the treadmill and called the only person he knew who might object strongly enough to sway V against the idea.

After the third call went to voicemail, Jumin frowned.  Jaehee did not typically avoid his calls.  This was bothersome.  Not that he minded not having to hear the voice that was so tied to the office, but he needed to be certain that she was on board.

Returning to his penthouse, Jumin showered and opened the app again.  He’d been in the chat room more today than in recent months, but now he had a mission.  Now he was intent on securing MC’s position in the RFA. 

Thankfully, his assistant was in the chat, as was MC.  Before he could raise the question, Jaehee asked if he’d called earlier.  Taking the opening he asked, **“I was curious if anyone was against hosting the party again.  The person most likely to be against it is Assistant Kang.”**

 **“Why would Jaehee be against it?”** MC questioned.

With a chuckle, Jumin typed, **“Because she doesn’t want to work.”**

As the teasing continued, much to Jaehee’s obvious exasperation, Jumin pressed her for confirmation about the party.  He laughed openly at her reason for supporting the parties though, reading her comment that his performance was best when they’d been holding parties.  While it was true he’d used the opportunities afforded to create new connections for C&R, he never exactly “gave up” on cat-related projects.  How little she knew that he had managed several deals to help his projects come to fruition thanks to the parties.

He let her keep her ideas about what he did with his time.  Thinking about the cat-related ventures reminded him, he needed to leave Elizabeth with Jaehee again.  Sadly, he needed to leave town for a business trip.  Just as he’d alerted Jaehee, his father began calling. 

To MC he said, **“We will talk later.”**  He took his father’s call quickly, relieved that he could count on Jaehee to support keeping MC in the RFA. 

Jumin and his father were fairly close, as father and son relationships went.  Though his father owned C&R, these evening calls were rarely about business.  It was his father who had taught him to take time away from work in the evenings and to relax and enjoy life instead of never pausing.  Their conversation went much longer than usual, and by the time it ended, Jumin was itching for a shower.  He turned his phone off to avoid interruption for the rest of the evening and set about cleaning up and preparing for bed.  He would have broken sleep tonight, having to leave early for his trip, and needed to be sure that what sleep he could get would be restful.

As he settled in, Jumin hummed softly to himself and Elizabeth.  He was in high spirits tonight, despite the impending business trip.  Elizabeth was with him, MC was part of the RFA and he’d secured the most important ally in keeping her there.  Anyone who genuinely appreciated cats was worth keeping around.

 


End file.
